


Black Mirrors

by NekoMida



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Consensual Blood Drinking, Enemies Forced To Work Together, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, That Thin Line Between Antagonism and Lust, trapped together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoMida/pseuds/NekoMida
Summary: There was supposed to be a golem. Instead, there was an abysmally hot vampire.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont
Comments: 2
Kudos: 111
Collections: Writing Rainbow Black





	Black Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wednesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesday/gifts).



“This is the worst.”

“You’re telling me, Belmont.”

Trevor had no idea how this had started, but he was about to finish it. The dhampir son of Dracula should have been his worst enemy, yet they were stuck together trying to clean up the mess that Dracula had made. Alucard was beyond frustrating, even if his chilled hands clasping at Trevor’s face in the moonlight felt right. He was fucked, beyond all doubts, and there was little to be done about it now except let the dhampir drink his blood and pray that they’d get out of this mess in three or more pieces.

“Hurry up and do it already. The very thought makes my veins itch.”

Alucard growled at Trevor, forcing open the collar of the cloak that he’d been wearing to reveal the tanned skin of the Belmont’s neck. “You think I want to do this either? Have your Belmont blood running through my veins? It could be poisonous, considering it’s yours.”

“I would only be so lucky.” A cold breath puffed across the skin, and Trevor froze, fighting his instincts to attack the creature about to bite him. “But all things considered…”

He didn’t have time to finish as Alucard’s lips met the crook of his neck, teeth sharp against the skin as they sank into him. It was the biggest rush of his life, save for getting his cock wet, and Trevor’s fingers held onto Alucard’s shoulders limply, holding out a lifeline that should not have been as big a turn on as it was.

The wet swipe of a tongue against him jolted Trevor back into reality, his fists unclenching from Alucard’s shirt. He felt light-headed, and apparently it wasn’t just from the blood loss he’d suffered--now there was indignity too, evident in Alucard’s eyes.

“Not a word, dhampir.”

“Oh? I thought you were enjoying yourself. It certainly looks that way, at least; your face is flushed all pretty even if it is pale.” Alucard’s lips perked into a smile, and he grinned, the red of Trevor’s blood stark against his pearlescent teeth. “Perhaps if we get out of here alive, I might consider a proposition.”

“Fucking hell. You’re asking for it, Alucard; I’m going to hold you to your word.” A smirk grew, and Trevor readied his whip, looking towards the broken stairwells to the underground chamber. “Enough foreplay already; we’ve got work to do.”


End file.
